


Demons are watching

by Doctor_Toffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically all of Harry Potter dammit, Dark Harry, Evil Dumbledore, Powerful Harry, Sadistic Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Toffee/pseuds/Doctor_Toffee
Summary: One cannot come into contact with Darkness and remain untouched by it, especially if you have another form of Darkness sleeping in your blood. For Harry, the introduction of Basilisk Venom, combined with the darkness of the Soul Chunk in his scar and the lingering dark magic of the Diary was enough to activate a long forgotten bloodline hidden deep in his soul. Look out Hogwarts, Voldemort and all who would use this Potter, for Fear is coming to Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

In response to the Demons at Hogwarts challenge (https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/88470/129917245/1/Demons-at-Hogwarts)  
RULES!!!

Grey or Dark Harry

Must start in the summer before third year.

Harry must have two sides, a Day form that is human and a Night form that is Demon. This can manifest as a split personality or just a form change. However, the two sides must get along.

Harry must find alleys and servants at Hogwarts who are demons as well.

Any paring welcome, but they must be human and act as Harrys moral compass. That does not mean they have to be light and can occasionally egg him on.

Sirius must be freed and become Harrys second in command as a demon.

FORBIDDEN!!!

Harry allying with Dumbledore and Riddle

Harry remaining human.

Harry denying his dark/demon side.

Weak Harry.

LETS GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEE

 

He sat up, awake once more in the middle of the night. He could feel it. The hunger. The thirst. Though he wasn't sure what it was for, he was sure that it needed to be quenched. Ever since his encounter, he had the thirst. Growing, always growing, but he had no way to stop it. It seemed to awake at night more than anything, and grow as a disturbance in his dreams until he awoke. Thinking on it, he found it to be as if part of him was locked away, with no way of being released. Laying back, he tried to go back to sleep as well as he could, given that he would probably be awake in an hour or less. As he drifted into silence and darkness, he came to realize that this was not his dreamworld. Rather, it was a desolate plane of existence, full of sharp rocky formations. That's when he saw the figure rise from seemingly nowhere, and start to slowly walk towards him. As he watched the dark figure, he noticed many things. One being the way he walked. It screamed in his face how the figure knew exactly what he was doing, and had the authority to do anything he needed. It also showed immense sense of the figure, each step being carefully, yet seemingly absentmindedly placed, avoiding any and all things in his way that would do him harm. He continued to watch the figure, and was immobilized by his curiosity. Soon enough, the figure was close enough to him where he should be able to see a face. That is if the face in question wasn't hidden behind a great black hood. Slowly, the figure reached up, and took off his hood. He was expecting many things from this, but never expected what came from the reveal. He stared back into his own eyes, into a face that was clearly his, though the figure seemed to be taller, more muscular, and had a much greater sense of his body, and the things he could and could not do. His eyes were a mixture of seeming to know exactly who and what you were, and your intentions, but at the same time planning both an attack and escape strategy.

"H-how.... Who are you?" He stammered, not quite understanding what was going on. He somewhat believed it was just another dream, though part of him knew that it couldn't be. 

"I am you. And you are me." Said the figure, in a cool, calm and powerful voice. 

"I don't understand" He said, not entirely sure what the entire situation was. 

"I thought you wouldn't. The old fool has made sure of that." Replied the figure. "I am you, but not all of you. As you are me, but not all of me. Together, we make one whole. One being. The old fool locked me away on that night so many years ago, and has kept me there. However, your recent endeavors have allowed me to slowly claw my way back to the surface, to get past the bindings that were placed." 

"Bindings? How are you part of me, but not all of me? I don't get it..." He said, demanding an explanation from his apparent other half.

"I was created long ago, when the prophecy was. I am your darker half, better known as your demon half. While you have been living, have you noticed that you have done almost no evil on your own? You haven't even done any pranks on anyone, which I'm sure our father would be disappointed to hear about. We are the chosen one, and therefore have 2 sides. Dark and Light. You are light. I am dark. Together, we will be a power that almost nobody can rival." His other half explained. "I can tell you don't trust me. That would be a given at this point, seeing as light and dark are always against each other. However, nobody seems to realize what could be done if they both united. Also, the old fool has put blocks on your core as it is, reducing your power to only a third of what your power should be. That, and he has tainted your mind with compulsions and loyalty. The fact that you manage with the blockages alone really is impressive. However, if you accept my alliance, we can break any and all bindings, or taint to our shared mind, and never again let them happen." 

"You mean that I have been manipulated for the last 3 years, and blocked from my true potential?" 

"That's exactly what I mean. To the fool you aren't even a person, but merely a pawn, a weapon in his game." 

"What happens if I accept your alliance?"

"We will control the body and mind as a perfect team, with one side being the darkness, and power we need, while the other half is the forgiveness and light. Our power will be immense, and I'd assume that it would be shown in a physical change. Although we will rule together, our alliance is most commonly known as you becoming a demon. It's only because of the negative things that are put with the dark sides of people that this happens. I can assure you, after the alliance, we will work as one, and we will not be able to usurp or destroy the other. We will also share knowledge, a lot of which you actually need to learn, with the old fool blocking it from you."

"Alright. Lets do it." Said the light half, and the dark half grinned in a smile that made his eyes turn darker, and his body seem to fade into the shadows. They grasped forearms, and a blinding light encompassed them. As he awoke once more, he saw that many of the things in his room had been pushed around in a flurry of accidental magic. He realized that the dark side of him was really there, and he could understand what it wanted to do, as well as what he wanted to do, which had many parallels along the path. Step one would be to take back over his life, and all that the old fool had taken from him. 

"Get ready Hogwarts" they said as one, "Harry Potter is a demon, and not going to take any of your shit this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically in Harry's mind, he will have a demon and non demon side, though on the outside it will be as one Harry. For the most part, it will be the both of them doing actions, just catering more towards his demon side than he would have previously. His normal and demon sides will be seen though, in dreams. The normal side will be more prominent in day to day life, but his demon side will be shown during battles and stuff like that. 
> 
> Also, Sirius will show his dog-like face this chapter!

As soon as it was said, Harry immediately fell back asleep, exhausted.

In the 4 or 5 moments he was awake, he failed to notice the massive changes on him physically. Instead in a dream, he was getting a rundown by his demon counterpart on the differences in their magical core, as well as what he had never noticed. 

Once again in his sub-consciousness, Harry once more looked upon his demon side. Though this time, there was a difference. His eyes, which had previously been the same green, were now bright green, with a pitch black ring around them, and were glowing slightly. It added to his whole "Powerful" image, and Harry wondered how he looked. He vowed internally to check when he woke up.   
As if he heard his thoughts, his demon side spoke

"You will look different than you did before, and almost identical to me. Because of us coming together in mind, your magic is no longer fighting me off, and therefore can lend its entire power to keeping you healthy and strong."

"How much power do we have now compared to before?" asked non-demon Harry.

"Almost 7 times more than we did before. It is a huge boost, and will therefore be really difficult to both mask and control. Now lets get started. With our minds melding, you already know all that I know, and vice versa. Oh yeah, and we can technically read each other's thoughts, seeing as we are one mind, and it's hard to keep thoughts from yourself. This means that we're almost master level Occlumens. It also means that you know a lot of darker spells, and can use them in combat. Now we have a few problems that you might get a bit upset about. The first is Hedwig. Because we're technically a dark creature now, and she being a snowy owl is very light, she will no longer listen to us, and might even perceive us as a threat. I wouldn't be surprised if she has already left while we slept. It doesn't matter too much though, given that while yes she was your owl, she was not your familiar. We still need to find our familiar, and form the bond between us. With me so far?"

"Not really, but I see how Hedwig won't work with us anymore." Harry said, dejected. 

"Cheer up, because it only gets worse. The old fool Dumbledore has been fooling you for the past 2 years. He is not to be trusted with all the manipulations he has in place."

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Exclaimed Harry. "Dumbledore's a great man!"

"You know what, I will talk to you on this one after we go for a cleanse at Gringotts. I'm still not sure about all that he has done to you. Also, I need to make sure we go to our actual account manager, and do an inheritance test, because I know you didn't last time you went."

"I'm not sure what that means, but I trust you."

"Of course you do! I'm you. Technically."

They spoke in their mind for hours, until they finally awoke. Upon waking, Harry immediately noticed that Hedwig had indeed left the previous night, though that was to be expected. What wasn't expected was Aunt Petunia rapping on his door, and yelling at him. Due to the fact that he was still just waking up, he could only get pieces and bits of information on what was going on. Though through the bits and pieces, he could get that Aunt Marge was coming. Which was never good for his health. Deciding against actually going out into the house, he crept out of the window that was still broken from when he had been rescued last year, using a rope he had stolen for this very purpose. He walked away from the house, wondering how the hell he was going to get to the Wizarding World, when he saw a large black dog staring at him, looking rather menacing. Harry looked at it curiously, thinking that he definitely had seen that dog before, but couldn't place where. That's when the dog ran over to him, and turned into a man. Harry fell to the ground shocked, and fumbled for his wand, before remembering he left it in his room. The man looked at him curiously, before introducing himself. 

"Hey Harry, my name is Sirius Black. I was your dad's friend, before well... you know... Anyway, I'm three things right now, and serious is definitely one of them." Grinning at his own terrible pun, he continued "I am your godfather, and on the run from the magical police."

"What." Replied Harry, unsure of what to say to that. What are you supposed to say? Just like "Oh hey, why don't you come in, make yourself at home, sorry the government is trying to kill you?"

"Let me explain a bit further" Sirius backtracked. "When you were around 1, a prophecy came around, and it was clear to old Dumbles that either you or Neville was the one. So he had your family placed into hiding, with me as the secret keeper. The thing is, we thought that it would be too obvious that I was the one, given I was your father's right hand man. So we switched the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew, and he sold your family to Voldemort. When your parents died, I was the first at the scene, but Hagrid forced me to give you up on apparently 'Dumbledore's orders'. I was beyond pissed, and went on a mission to kill Pettigrew, and avenge your parents. Only thing is, when I finally faced him, he insulted me saying I betrayed your parents, and blew up half the street, transformed into a rat and disappeared. So I was blamed on the murder of both him and all the muggles behind him."

"And you went to prison? Without a trial?"

"That's right. Only thing is that it was Azkaban, where the guards are more likely to suck out your soul than guard anything. The other thing is that old Dumbles had the chance, actually multiple chances to get me a trial, but never did."

"Well damn. So my demon side is more correct than I thought" Harry thought aloud, not realizing he had done so.

"Did you just say demon side?" Asked SIrius warily.

"Shit did I say that aloud? Yeah I did" Replied Harry sheepishly

"Awesome! You're a demon too! Thank god, I was wondering how I would explain that one to you. It wouldn't exactly help the whole 'I'm wanted' thing would it."

"Definitely not. So what is different from a demon and normal wizard? My other half didn't exactly explain specifically."

"Lets go somewhere else to explain this. It's not the best thing to talk about in the middle of muggle England."

With that, Harry climbed back into his window, and packed up all of his things, throwing them out to Sirius, who somehow caught it, even though it was extremely heavy. 

"So how are we going to get anywhere? You don't have a wand, and mine has the trace." Asked Harry.

"You are forgetting one thing. We're demons." Said Sirius as he grabbed Harry, and the shadows seemed to wrap around them, and they were overcome in darkness.


End file.
